Arcane
by Rachel Monroe
Summary: Fifty years had passed. A new leader has been appointed to run Hellsing, even when the danger it was designed to control was gone. Now, when the Russian army threatens to take over all of Europe, and Hellsing is under strict limitations, how far will Alucard go to keep his new master alive? Maybe to the point of no return.
1. Enter the Lion's Den

Chapter One: Enter the Lion's Den

By: Rachel Monroe

I do not own **Hellsing**.

* * *

Years had passed since my father passed away. I was only a child of nine then. I had no siblings, no close relatives, and no mother. Father's only dying wish was for me to take over the organization.

The only person I had was a butler, my families butler. He raised me from then on, for twelve years. He taught me how to control our finances, run our military, and how to be a fearsome leader like my father.

Over these twelve years, he also kept up the tradition my father started. When I was four years old, barely able to spell, he told me my task. Day after day, he would ask me to repeat them. During chores, studies, and combat practice. When I was most tired and most lively, he would say "Repeat it" and I would begin the steps one through seven. Until I was seven, I had to ask for him to remind me about half way through.

Now, though, I find myself repeating them during my work. It has become a habit, and I believe that was what he was aiming for.

Throughout those years, I never knew what he was preparing me for. He would never tell me, no one would. Every time I asked, he just said "One day, the time for you to know will come" and left it at that.

I knew, however, that it was well due time for me to find out. Soon, I would have no choice.

About fifteen years ago, when my father still ran the organization, a new dictator took over Russia. For a few years, no one saw anything out of the ordinary. My father died, things moved on, and then it started.

Timur Kozlov ordered the invasion of France and Germany. Six years passed, and the order was sent to invade the United Kingdom. The country was sent into an uproar. Queen Elizabeth the third, who at the current time was only newly crowned, was taken into hiding to keep her safe. Yet, with the queen safe, none of these things concerned the Hellsing Organization.

Five days ago, a Spy's reports came in that the Russian army was planning an attack on the Hellsing Manor. They wanted to wipe out the last standing force that could hinder their plans. I had great confidence in my soldiers, don't get me wrong, but they could not stop the Russian Military.

That is where this day came in. The fifth day after we learned of their planned strike, but not when it would be executed.

There were gun shots and yelling echoing through the manor. "Creed," I spoke slowly, "What was that?"

Creed, my butler, walked to the door and checked outside before closing it again calmly.

"Miss, the Russian Military is attempting to take the manor. They are breaking through the front doors as we speak" He said, not a hint of worry behind his words.

"What?!" I yelled. He simply asked me to calm down. I started to panic, forgetting all about my training to be the steel leader I was bred to be.

"Miss" He said, pulling me out of my chair. I looked at him. "It is time," He told me, "You were born for this. Do you remember?"

I nodded quickly. There was no possible way I could ever forget. He nodded before getting me to the secret passage way to the dungeon. He handed me a knife off his person, and told me he would hold them off as long as I needed.

"Wait!" I said urgently, he waited. "Take Suru to the panic room. I can't have her going into shock" I told him before heading down the path. I heard his "Yes, Miss" before I got too far for me to hear anymore.

When I made it to solid ground, the steps began to repeat themselves in my head.

"_Step one, find cell 236_."

I did as my mind commanded and walked past each of the doors. Rumbles and muffled gun shots were all I could hear from the action above ground.

When I found the door, a horrified gasp escaped me before I could contain it. There was the door, with a blood seal covering it. From my studies on seals, I knew this was a powerful one. For a moment, I considered running, not wanting to unleash whatever someone had tried so hard to contain.

Then I mentally slapped myself. Father would be ashamed if he knew what I was thinking. Father had entrusted this to me and only me. If I didn't complete my task, Creed, Suru, all her men, and even myself would be killed. That settled it.

"_Step two, cut my palm_."

I remembered, as a child, this step always haunted me. At the time, I couldn't bear the thought of hurting myself this way. Now, though, I didn't even flinch as I dug the blade into my palm.

"_Step three, smear my blood in a cross on the door_."

I heard yelling from upstairs. It was in Russian, but from the little I was taught, I knew that I needed to hurry. I pressed my palm to the door and dragged it down, then across in the same fashion.

"_Step four, enter_."

My father was always disappointed when I forgot that little step. Deep down, I had been too. Now, I was glad that he drilled it into my brain. I grabbed the handle and push the door open. Immediately I was assaulted by the stench.

It reeked of blood and grime throughout the cage. Not letting that stop me, I descended the stairs. When I finally came to the bottom and my eyes adjusted, I drew in a ragged gasp. There sat the creature I had never believed existed, no matter how many times I had been told it lived underneath her feet. It was bound up, and I briefly wondered how it wasn't dead.

"_Step five, remove restraints_."

I swallowed roughly before moving quickly to the body. Using the knife, I cut all the ropes and leather that held it there. It just stayed slumped over, not moving.

"_Step six, pour my blood on the ground_."

Once again, I dug the knife into my hand, needing to reopen the clotting wound. As it pooled around it, I whipped my hand in front on me, splattering my crimson blood all over the ground at it's feet.

As I waited, the last step echoed in my head.

"_Step seven, control and unite_."

I didn't know what to expect at the point, but when it started moving only to bend forward inhumanly and lap my blood off of the ground, did I begin taking steps away from it. I knew that if I ran now, I could maybe get to the Russians and have them kill me before this thing did.

As if that would be any better.

I could only feel my blood run cold when it finally spoke, it's long hand covering it's face still.

"Who are you to awaken _me_ from my slumber." And with a tilt of it's head, the hair parted and his grinning, terrifying jaws were shown.


	2. Deal With the Devil

Chapter Two: Deal With the Devil

By: Rachel Monroe

I do not own **Hellsing**

* * *

"Who are you to awaken me from my slumber."

At the voice, I visibly cringed. I wasn't sure how to answer. On the contrary, I don't really have a good reason for awakening him. I just don't want to die.

"Hellsing is in need of your services once more" I said, trying to keep my voice strong, even when I was ready to run back and face my death elsewhere.

"Is that so.." He said, then chuckled, "Where is my master?"

"I assume you refer to Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing" I replied, mentally praising myself for remembering her name.

"Yes, my master" He said, not letting down his feral grin, "Where is she?"

I weighed the options of answering his question, but decided that I'd be worse off if I lied.

"She's dead" I told him. Then his smile disappeared, and before I could blink, he had grabbed my throat and pinned me to the wall. "What do you mean she's dead?" He growled.

"It has been many years since you were last awake. She has long since passed away" I struggled to answer. He seemed satisfied and released my throat, but did now back away.

"How long have I been here?" He asked me, too close to my face for my own comfort.

"It is the year 2053. You have been asleep for over fifty years."

He growled, and was about to say something else before a rumble and shouts was heard down the hall. The Russians had gotten past Creed and were almost here.

"What is that?" He asked. "That would be the Russian Military. That is my reason for awakening you. They have taken over France, Germany, and most of the United Kingdom and now they are here to kill me so no one will stand in their way" I told him calmly.

"Kill you?" He said, before he pieced it together. He grinned wickedly before moving away from me, finally.

"And why should I not kill you myself?" He asked. My eyes widened, this wasn't suppose to be what happened. Then my eyes narrowed.

"I am the head of the Hellsing Organization, my father left the task of awakening you up to me. I am Allegra Clementina Adelaide Hellsing and I did not come for you just to have you kill me. I will save my organization" I told him proudly. His smile did not falter.

"I see," He said, before bowing to one knee before me, "So what shall I do for you, master."

I grinned this time before giving him the order. "As you wish" He told me, before dissolving into the shadows. I looked around, confused as to where he went, until I heard a scream down the hall.

I ran out of the cell and down towards what I heard. As I rounded the corner, I lost my breath and collapsed to my knees. There he was, tearing the army limb from limb as if they were leaves dancing from a tree.

When he had finished, he casually licked the blood from his hands as he walked back to me. He bowed again in front of me.

"Would you like to complete the agreement?" He asked. I just blinked. Father never mentioned anything of an agreement. "What are you talking about?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Hold out your hand" He told me. I did as he asked and put my hand, palm open, in front of him. He looked at the gash curiously before reaching out and grabbing my hand. I almost pulled it away, but his iron grip told me that wouldn't be a good idea.

Slowly, he lowered his mouth to it and, using one singular fang, cut a line on my finger. This time, though, it hurt. He licked the blood up easily before returning my hand to me. "Agreement complete, Master Allegra."

I nodded numbly. "What is your name?" I asked. I still had no idea what to call him.

"My previous two masters called me Alucard." Then it all fit together. All the stories father once had told me about these creatures, and the one that Hellsing controlled. The king of all of the vampires, now known as Alucard.

I now had the most powerful vampire at my disposal in a world without a challenge on his level.

I pulled myself to my feet and headed down the hall. Alucard followed silently.

"You may ask questions about this world now, if you'd like" I told him. Many things had changed, he'd need to ask questions.

"Why does your name sound so similar to Integra's?" Was his first question. I wasn't surprised.

"I was named after her, in a sense. My father knew what I would eventually do, and named me so. Yet, he didn't much care for the name itself, so he changed it a bit" I smiled at the memory of him explaining this himself.

"Your father, he's dead?" He asked next. I just nodded. I figured it was obvious, since I always spoke of him in the past tense.

"How do vampires live these days?" He asked. That's when I stopped. I knew this would eventually come. It was better for it to come early.

"They have been eradicated. Only three survive, of our knowledge, and you are one of those three" I told him, "Of course, it is impossible to kill you, so that shouldn't be a problem, correct?"

He hummed in response, "What do you mean they have been eradicated?"

I cleared my throat and continued walking back to my office, "Thirty-three years ago, the existence of vampires was discovered by the League of Nations. They passed the international law to hunt down and kill them all, hiring only the best vampire hunters to find the most elusive. Ten years passed, and they were all said to be killed. I know this is not true, because I was told of the three that still lived under our watch, even though I did not believe of their existence and brushed it off at the time."

"And what is to happen if it is found that you harbor surviving vampires?" He asked. He sure was curious. This wasn't much like the Alucard my father told me about in my lessons and bed time stories.

"You would be captured and killed, or they would attempt to, and I would stand trial for treason and be put to death" I answered lightly. He stayed silent, which I accepted.

On the main floor, I was a little amused to see blood covering the walls and floor. In the middle stood Creed, his hands behind his back and a small smile on his face.

"I see you have succeeded, Mistress" He said to me, not even make a glance away from my, now narrowed, eyes.

"I have. And what is the meaning of this? There are signs of death, but I was still threatened in the dungeon" I demanded. My Hellsing blood was becoming active again now that I had my power returned.

"I apologize, Miss. It seems I'm out of practice."


End file.
